Jealousy
by Yohna
Summary: What is happening? Everyone seems excited then Yoh heard that Anna was cheating on him! Is this true? How will Yoh react? Plesae Read and Review!
1. The News

Disclaimer: I simply do not own shaman king! Any questions???

Jealousy The News 

Yoh walked happily on the streets while listening to his headphones when an unknown force tackled him to the ground. He stood up from his fall and saw Horo grinning at him excitedly.

"Hey Yoh! Did you know it already?!?!" asked Horo excitedly

"What?" asked Yoh innocently

"You don't know it yet?" insisted Horo

"Well I'm just walking here peacefully until someone tackled me down asking me if I know something I don't really know. What is it?" answered Yoh

"Oh you still don't know? Hmmm...never mind, you'll find out!" said Horo as he walked inside a nearby restaurant

"What's the matter with him?" thought Yoh

Yoh walked again and it's not long when he saw Tamao running towards his direction. He waved his hand to say hello and Tamao stopped panting.

"Hey why are you in a hurry?" asked Yoh

"Did you know it already Master Yoh? Did Horo tell you?" asked Tamao

"No. What is it?" asked Yoh

"Good. I think he misunderstood something. Never mind that could you please tell me where he is?" said Tamao

"Oh he went in the restaurant not far from here. You'll see him." Said Yoh

"Thanks Master Yoh, oh and I really think you should spend more time with Ms. Anna you won't know what will happen." Said Tamao as she ran towards the restaurant

"What? What's with Anna?" thought Yoh

He continued walking home then he saw Ryu and Ren leaning against a wall and somewhat Yoh thought something was really going on with Anna. Ryu smiled at Yoh while Ren smirked at him.

"No I don't know. What is really going on?" asked Yoh seriously

"Nothing at all Master Yoh!" said Ryu

"I wonder what you'll do about it huh Yoh?" asked Ren

Then Yoh just found himself looking at the two as they walked away. Yoh shook his head and began walking home again hoping not to see anyone asking him if he knew about something he really didn't know. On his way he saw Jun walking with Pailong, Jun smiled at him and he smiled back. Remembering what happened, he decided to ask Jun.

"Uhh...Jun what's wrong with the guys?" asked Yoh

"What do you mean?" asked Jun

"They were saying something about me spending more time with Anna" said Yoh

"Ow that?" said Jun as she smiled at Yoh

"Yeah so what about it?" asked Yoh

"You see Yoh, we were hanging around and we saw Anna being followed by a couple of guys, I think they kinda like her. It wasn't long when they approached her and talked to her..." Jun stopped to see Yoh's very serious face

"And?" asked Yoh

"We tried to listen but I'm afraid Anna might sense us so we just peeked. Surprisingly the guys walked away normally not receiving a slap from Anna. Do you think she likes one of them?" asked Jun happily

"Wha—?" was Yoh's only answer

"Okay I better get going! It's getting late! Good luck Yoh Asakura! I hope you'll win the heart of your maiden!" said Jun happily being followed by Pailong who smiled at him.

Yoh stood there not saying a word, after a few minutes he quickly ran home as fast as his feet could do.

Woowwee! I like this! Please review! Dedicated to the people who reviewed the singfics I made! Please read this and review! I'll be expecting them! Kura-chan (sobs) what happened to you??? I don't receive anything from you lately...Guys please review!!!!


	2. Something's Happening

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!! Again I do not own it!

**Jealousy**

**Something's Happening**

Yoh ran and ran until he reached the house. He quickly went inside to look for Anna and was quite surprised to see her ; not only that she was smiling while cooking. It was always Yoh doing this cooking thing and it was quite strange to him seeing Anna making dinner. Anna looked behind her to see Yoh panting and sweaty.

"I didn't give you training today right Yoh?" asked Anna calmly

"Yea-, but I think I thought I should run back quickly." Said Yoh

"Well, go and take a bath before eating." Said Anna as she turned the stove off and took some plates. She looked at Yoh who just stood there in awe.

"What? You're just gonna stand there?" asked Anna

Yoh quickly straightened up and went to the bathroom. While Anna smirked.

Anna's POV

"Guess my plan is working perfectly"

"Those friends of Yoh surely got everything wrong"

"But, I want to have fun with this little spying game of them."

"Who would think those three guys who talked to me can be actors when told to be so."

Anna quietly arranged the plates and went in the living room to watch TV while waiting for Yoh.

Yoh's POV

"What the heck is just happening here?"

"First it was the guys warning me about Anna,"

"I just can't believe she'll do that, after all I'm her fianc—"

"Well she has the right to do that, I must admit she still doesn't know my feelings for her and I don't spend time with her but"

"Those three just hit the wall."

"I won't let them take Anna away from me."

"What's wrong with me? I'm never protective to Anna before. But now..."

"Am I jealous????"

"Might be. I love her so much so I'll fight." Said Yoh as he wore his clothes and got out of the bathroom.

Anna heard Yoh and went to the kitchen, she sat down and took her bowl with rice and started eating. She thought she was acting a bit too girly, Yoh might suspect something about her plan and she doesn't want that to happen. She looked at Yoh who just entered the kitchen and smiled at her; not his usual smile, something was holding him back and Anna knows just what it is.

They ate in silence and Yoh just keeps on glancing at Anna, while Anna was fighting the urge to smile in front of him which was very tempting. Imagine, Yoh was there wanting to discuss the matter with Anna which he cannot do without enough proof and maybe because he's afraid of her too.

"Wash the dishes when you're done." Said Anna coolly as she went to her room

"Good night." Said Yoh as he ate the food quickly and washed the dishes.

After washing the dishes Yoh went upstairs and entered Ann's room, the moon shone on Anna's sleeping figure. Yoh quietly walked and sat beside Anna and gently stroked her hair; it was very unnatural for Yoh to do this for fear that he may wake Anna up but now it's different...everything's different. Something is happening and Yoh must do something about it. He watched Anna and smiled at her lovingly.

"I'm fighting for you Anna, no one can stop me from doing so." Whispered Yoh as he got up and just when he was about to leave he glanced at Anna again.

"I love you Anna..." he whispered as he closed the door behind him and entered his room.

Anna heard Yoh enter his own room and she sat on her futon smiling as a faint blush stained her cheeks. Thank goodness Yoh left her room quickly he didn't see her cheeks warming up already. She looked at the door once more then lay down on her futon once again. Everything that Yoh told her; she wasn't expecting.

"I love you too Yoh Asakura and no one can change that." Said Anna as she fell asleep.

Another short chappie eh? Sorry I can't help it out of ideas. The characters are really OOC! I know that! The reason why it's pretty short? Well this is supposed to be a one-shot but I remembered that you guys don't really give reviews to one-shots I wonder why? **Sakura-Hiwatari** here's the chapter two! Hope you like it! **firebabiie **sorry it's short again but I hope you like it even one bit! **Cute-Funky-guRL**it's an AnnaXYoh alright! **Rays number gurl**thank you so much! You're always there! Here's chapter two hope you like it! And to other people out there **Please Read and Review!**


	3. Detective Yoh

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king just this teddy bear beside me...

**Jealousy**

**Detective Yoh**

The next day Anna woke up to see breakfast ready and Yoh smiling at her. She walked towards the table and sat down not paying a glance at him or so Yoh thought she wasn't paying a glance at him.

"Good morning Anna! Let's eat!" said Yoh trying to sound as normal as possible

"What's with you today?" asked Anna

"N-nothing why?" asked Yoh

"I told you not to drink too much coffee." Said Anna

"No I didn't drink coffee..." said Yoh sweat dropping

They ate in silence or Anna ate in silence but Yoh was making noises while drinking the soup in the bowl.

"Are your friends coming today?" asked Anna

"I don't know, why?" asked Yoh (he always likes to use "why" here)

"I'm going out. Wash the dishes when your done." Said Anna as she went upstairs to take a bath.

"Okay." Said Yoh as he took the plates to the sink and washed them.

Yoh's POV

"Okay time for my plan"

"I think no one is coming over today"

"I hope she won't find out"

"This is silly but-"

"Never mind."

Then he went in the living room pretending to be busy listening to his headphones while waiting for Anna to come down. Anna went out of the bathroom and straight to her room to find something to wear.

"I wonder what I'll wear..."

Anna looked inside the closet, she had more clothes now since Jun and the other girls gave her clothes on her last birthday.

"Let's see..."

Anna found a blue skirt, the one that Pirica gave her and placed it on her futon. Then she found the Chinese inspired short sleeved blouse that Jun gave her. She can remember how excited Jun was when she gave her this gift. She decided to wear these new fashions today.

Yoh was starting to wonder why Anna wasn't done yet, usually it's only twenty minutes but it's already 30 minutes since she went to the bathroom. Yoh was about to go upstairs when she heard Anna's footsteps going downstairs. Yoh immediately pretended to listen to his headphones with his back facing the door when Anna came in. He turned around to face her and say something but he just looked at her not saying anything.

"I'm going already." Said Anna not receiving a reply from Yoh walked away and took the blue sandals that Tamao gave her.

Yoh was snapped back to reality when he heard an opening and closing of the front door.

"I just saw my angel..." said Yoh as he got up, just when he was about ready to leave Manta came in.

"Hi Yoh! What are you doing?" Manta asked

"Err...I was going to follow Anna

"Ow that, I'll come with you! Horo told me about it yesterday." Said Manta

"Sure Manta but we must keep quiet or she'll hear us." Said Yoh

"Yeah! We are the "detectives" investigating Yoh's opponents!" said Manta

(Curtain closed then opened, two unknown figures standing in the dark then spotlights! Manta stood there wearing a teal colored jacket and a hat while holding his laptop. Then spotlight on Yoh wearing a black jacket reaching his knees and a hat with matching black shades)

"Let's go!" said both as they began the operation follow Anna

Anna was walking along the streets, she knows that Yoh is following her because when she turned around she saw a guy taller than him wearing a detective's costume reading a newspaper while standing. She knew it was Yoh cause Yoh forgot to take his headphones that rested on his neck. For some reason he also saw Manta wearing the same thing but different color fiddling with his laptop while sitting on the floor.

"What's the matter with these people?" thought Anna as she resumed walking

"I thought she spotted us Detective Yoh." Said Manta looking relieved

"Where do you think she's going Detective Manta?" asked Yoh seriously

The said Detective Manta checked his laptop and looked at Anna's direction.

"From the way I see it she's going at Shilva's new restaurant here just on the left side, they call it "Burning Chicken" or something" said Manta

"Okay we go there" said Yoh as they ran quietly following Anna who was going to enter the said resturant. Just as she entered she was greeted happily by Shilva.

"Welcome to burning Chicken! Oh Miss Anna what brings you here? What do you want to order?" asked Shilva happily but when he looked at Manta and Yoh who sat on the seat not far from them while hiding their faces in the menu he gave Anna a quizzical look.

"Don't mind them, just out of their minds lately. Just pretend you don't know them." Whispered Anna

"Okay Miss Anna, so what do you want to order?" asked Shilva happily

"I'll have a burger and French fries." Said Anna

"Drinks?"

"Ice tea" said Anna

"Please wait a while." Said Shilva as he went inside the kitchen to get the order.

After a few seconds the three so called guys that approached Anna the day before came in and sat beside Anna.

"What are you doing here? I didn't tell you to come back right?" said Anna

"You see, we were thinking if you would like to go out with us." Said the spiky haired guy while putting his arm on Anna's shoulder and the other guys laughed. Yoh was about to get up on his seat to fight those guys until Anna spoke.

"Take you dirty hand off me." Said Anna

"What?" asked the guy not taking his arm off her shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you yesterday because I didn't know you were that airy head but now, I told you and I know it's clear enough." Said Anna

"NOW GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" shouted Anna as she slapped the guy so hard that he flew outside and remained lying on the street with his friends helping him and running anime-style. Yoh and Manta sweat dropped.

"What was that Miss Anna?" asked Shilva as he handed Anna her order.

"Just a little commotion. I guess those guys _misunderstood _what I did yesterday." Said Anna putting more tone on the word misunderstood.

"Oh so those three again? Never mind them enjoy your meal!" said Shilva

Yoh smiled and Manta looked at his friend, he knows why he's smiling.

"Yoh I'm going home already, you don't need help here anymore." Whispered Manta as he slowly went out.

"Thanks." Whispered Yoh

It wasn't long when Anna went out of the restaurant after paying the bills, then she saw Jun walking with Pailong again.

"What did you do to him again?" asked Anna as she looked at Pailong carrying many boxes.

"Oh were shopping again!" said Jun happily

"Anna! You're wearing the clothes we gave you! Can I take a picture of you please???" said Jun

"Sure." Said Anna

"Great! We can go to the fields not far from here it's a great view you know?" said Jun as she grabbed Anna's hand and excitedly went towards the exit of the town.

Yoh was supposed to go home already but decided to go into that Tao mansion, he wants to see the pictures Jun had taken.

"What are you doing here now?" asked Ren as he eyed Yoh from head to foot because of his weird costume.

"I needed to get something from Jun." Said Yoh as he took off the jacket along with the hat and shades.

"Well just wait for her, I'm going at-"

"Pirica's" Yoh cut him off

Ren blushed and went outside quickly. Yoh laughed and watched TV while waiting. After an hour Jun arrived and went to the room where Yoh was waiting.

"You want the pictures?" asked Jun

"Can I?" asked Yoh

"Of course and I tell you, I'm a good photographer." Said Jun as she handed Yoh the envelope with Anna's pictures in it.

"Thanks." Said Yoh

"Don't mention it." Said Jun as she went to her room with Pailong following her with the clothes she bought.

Yoh took the pictures out and his eyes sparkled. Anna was smiling in the pictures. The wind caused her hair to flow with the air smoothly and she was really beautiful. Then he placed the photos in his pocket and went out.

"I can't believe those two, Yoh is just slow." Said Jun

"But I know that they will get along just fine." Added Pailong

"Yeah you're right. They are meant for each other." Said Jun

This chapter is pretty corny right? But I promise I did my best to make it longer! I hope you'll like it! Thank you to the people who reviewed! Thank you to **YamiandAnzu4ever**, **Shadow miko**, **Rays number gurl** and **Kyoyama no Anna**! Thanks for the support! This is not finished yet okay so **Please Read and Review!**


	4. Midnight Confession

Disclaimer: I surely do not own shaman king!

Jealousy Midnight Confession 

Yoh ran towards the house where he saw Anna currently going inside while holding a couple of grocery bags. He ran quickly to follow her and help her with the bags.

"Hey Anna, let me carry those." Said Yoh while taking the bags from Anna

"Make sure we can eat that." Said Anna as she went to the living room to watch her soaps.

"Hai Anna..." said Yoh happily as he went to the kitchen

_Yoh's POV_

"Gee...I was really wrong to doubt her like that..."

"That's why I should make this one special,"

"And I will do this with all my heart!"

"For my Anna..."

"What the-"

"Where did that come from?!?"

"She doesn't even know how I feel..."

"Never mind it's almost done..."

Anna's POV 

"He's happy alright..."

"I wish I could tell him..."

"But, he doesn't even told me about it yet!"

"Well...at least not directly."

"Never mind he'll be finished cooking soon."

Anna stood up and just as she opened the door Yoh was also there, their faces were only inches apart from each other. Both just stared at each other then Yoh moved backwards blushing; he didn't notice the small blush on Anna's cheeks when she walked past him.

"Geez...that was close, but I hope it stayed like that..." Yoh quickly shook the thought out of his head and followed Anna who was already taking her seat in the kitchen.

"What just happened back there?" Anna thought

They took their bowls but Yoh just watched Anna to see her reaction. Anna took her bowl then ate it quietly, she just found herself liking the food Yoh cooked. She looked at him with her mask still on.

"If you would only cook like this everyday..." Anna murmured

Yoh smiled and ate his food quickly. No doubt that it was really good, Yoh's specialty actually. Anna on the other hand would really want to smile but chose not to, so she finished her food then pushed the chair backwards catching Yoh's attention.

"Wash the dishes. I'm going to sleep." Said Anna as she went upstairs

"Okay." Said Yoh as he resumed eating then he took one last glimpse at Anna before she went upstairs. After Yoh ate he washed the dishes then listened to his headphones in the living room for a while before he also went upstairs towards Anna's room.

Anna cannot sleep, but she remained on the same position with her back facing the door. The soft sound of the wind entered the room and the moonlight shone on her figure. It wasn't long when she heard footsteps going upstairs stopping at her door for a while.

"Is that Yoh? What is he doing here?" Anna thought

Yoh was asking himself the same question while debating whether to go inside and look at Anna or not. He finds it quite odd because it's the second time already when he went there to look at Anna. Well they're engaged but after so many years yesterday was the first time he dared to go inside Anna's room without worrying what will happen to him if she found out. After a few minutes he opened the door quietly and entered Anna's room. He sighed quietly in relief for she is sleeping; well at least that's what he thought but Anna was just laying there quietly with her eyes closed pretending to be sleeping. Yoh sat near her and looked at Anna supposed-to-be-sleeping-but-not face. A strand of Anna's hair was on her face and Yoh pushed it tucked it behind her ear gently while looking at her lovingly. He looked at her with adoration in his eyes, he loved her so much yet he haven't got the courage to tell her his feelings face-to-face. He smiled at her gently, she was truly beautiful; the way the moon shone on his face, the way she closed her eyes gently, the way she show him that she cares in a different way, the way she really is. Yoh loves her as herself and not as any other girl.

"Funny...I'm here again..." Yoh started

"I just want to look at you this close,"

"I wonder when I'll have the courage to do this again,"

"Knowing that you know I'm here."

"I wonder when is the time that I can tell you how much I love you..."

"Knowing that you are listening to me and looking at me."

"I really hope that it's soon,"

"Because I do love you very much."

That moment Anna opened her eyes while Yoh was touching her hair, she his the smile forming on her lips and then sat up making Yoh withdraw his hand and move backwards. Anna looked at him wearing a neutral face. She looked at him straight in the eyes and he looked at her too rather nervously.

"Anna you're awake..." Yoh stammered

Ooohhh cliffhanger!! Sorry I can't help it, gee is it crappy? But I like it! Please review! Thank you for the reviews guys but for my one anonymous reviewer I'm sorry but I don't add rape scenes in my fics...sorry. Anyway thanks for the reviews guys! This is dedicated to all of you! **Please read and review!**


	5. Having Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king! I don't own shaman King!

Jealousy Having Courage 

"Anna you're awake..." Yoh stammered

Anna nodded and looked at Yoh not showing any signs of excitement that she is feeling that moment. She could see Yoh sweating and looking at her rather nervously. It was so hard for her to hide her smile but she managed and she managed perfectly. She became the emotionless itako for a while.

"H-how long have you been a-awake?" asked Yoh nervously as he sat on the floor a little bit farther than where he was a while ago.

"Since "Funny...I'm here again..." until I sat up already." Said Anna simply

"S-s-so you heard it right?" asked Yoh

"Yes. So?" asked Anna

"Uh...Anna...do you...? I mean...do you feel the same way?" asked Yoh not looking directly on Anna's face

Anna looked at him and controlled her feelings successfully.

"Look at me Yoh." Anna said and Yoh looked at her

"Now, tell me what you told me a while ago." Said Anna

Yoh looked away again and Anna waited. After a few seconds Anna lay down again and pulled the covers up much to Yoh's surprise.

"A-anna..." Yoh said

"Just go to sleep already Asakura, tell me when you're sure about it and I'll tell you what I have to tell you." Said Anna not facing Yoh

Yoh opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and stood up slowly in defeat. He went out of the room quietly but before closing the door he looked at her one last time.

Anna's POV

"What the heck is with him?!?"

"He can't even tell me about it although I've heard it already!!"

"This guy is hopeless..."

"And I' am hopefully waiting for him to tell me..."

"But I can't hide the fact that..."

"I'm in love with that cute baka..."

Then she drifted off to sleep still knowing that Yoh is still outside her door but not knowing how he is panicking over what happened.

Yoh's POV

"Why the heck can't I tell her?!?!"

"She already heard it from me!!"

"But I just can't tell her how I..."

"How I love her face to face..."

"It's not fear getting over me but..."

"nervousness."

"Ahh! I'll just sleep now! But I'll tell her tomorrow."

"I'll just have to have a good timing."

Then Yoh went in his room and went to bed while thinking of Anna not knowing what she is feeling the moment she heard his unexpected declaration of love.

The morning came rather quickly and Anna was the first one to get up, she took a bath and went in Yoh's room to wake him up.

"Darn! I think I smiled too much while sleeping..." Anna thought

"Well if he hadn't got cold feet last night I wouldn't have to think what he is planning to do now." She thought as she slid Yoh's door open just to find Yoh sitting on the floor near the window while sleeping. Anna arched an eyebrow and smiled evilly, then she approached Yoh began shaking him to wake up.

"Asakura! Wake up!" shouted Anna

Yoh opened his eyes and Anna moved away. When he saw Anna he quickly stood up and looked at her blushing a little.

"Ohayo Anna..." said Yoh

"Well go and make breakfast Asakura." Ordered Anna then she went to the living room to watch an early morning tv show while waiting.

"Why is she calling me Asakura?" thought Yoh

"She's not mad at me is she?!?!" then Yoh was thinking again as he cooked breakfast.

The day was quiet with Yoh trying to approach Anna but failing and Anna only calling him Asakura and not talking to him much pretending that she is angry at him. Night came and Anna was in her room standing near the window and looking outside. The night was perfect and Yoh went inside Anna's room very quietly.

"Anna..." Yoh whispered

Anna surprisedly turned around only to meet Yoh's embrace.

"I love you Anna...I can't take it if you won't talk to me anymore because of my stupidness...Sorry Anna. I just want you to know how much I love you, I love you very much." Yoh whispered

"You're stupid you know that? I love you too Yoh." Said Anna softly as Yoh looked at her happily his eyes shone as he drew her close to him and kissed her on the lips.

Waahhh!!! Finished already! Who the heck wrote this anyway?!?! Me??? Never mind oh sorry about the cliffie I think it's appropriate to add a cliffie there! So I wrote the last chappie quickly because I don't like push-ups! Thank you to my reviewers namely; **TheSnakeIam****Kyoyama no Anna****hannah-asakura****YamiandAnzu4ever**** (thanks a lot!), ****ChiquitaElena****Cute-Funky-guRL****, Vash, ****Shadow miko**** and ****Rays number gurl****...Hey please read and review! Thanks a lot! I'm so happy! **To others please read and review!

The one requesting the rape scene is not in this fic but on the songfic collection but sorry again coz I won't put anything like that. Thanks to all for the support! It's been a long time since I received a lot of beautiful reviews!


End file.
